Historia del Último día
by Centoloman
Summary: Marco Gasso y su Historia del Último día es un proyecto que llevo desde el 2004. Tras numerosas reescrituras de la trama, tras haberlo repensado muchísimo y llegado a abandonarlo, me he decidido a comenzar de nuevo.Se trata de la historia de Marco Gasso,
1. Prólogo: Una llamada inesperada

Era una mañana calurosa de un verano que pasaba demasiado despacio. El sudor hacía que las sábanas se pegaran al cuerpo y que el sueño tardara en llegar. Marco Gasso miraba al techo fijamente deseando que aquel verano, aquel calor insoportable, se acabase de una vez. Giró su cabeza para ver la hora: los dígitos verdes del despertador marcaban las seis y los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban tímidos entre las ventanas.

Evaluó la situación y decidió darse una ducha. No había conseguido pegar ojo en toda la noche más que pequeños ratos aislados y eso era algo que no se podría solucionar en los cincuenta minutos que quedaban por delante hasta la hora en que sonaría el despertador. Recorrió casi a tientas el camino hasta el cuarto de baño y se metió en la ducha. Acababa de terminar de vestirse cuando sonó el teléfono:

– ¿Quién diablos me llamará a estas horas? – murmuraba mientras se dirigía al teléfono. – Si son las 6 y veinte por el amor de Dios.

Descolgó el teléfono y contestó con un "diga" que no disimulaba nada su enfado. La voz al otro lado de la línea era la de un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, o quizá más, era peculiarmente aflautada. Aquel hombre pareció no hacer caso al tono visiblemente de Gasso, pues con toda calma contestó.

– Señor Gasso, ya. Sabía que estaba despierto, nos gustaría verle hoy. Esté a las diez y media en...

– Espere un momento – interrumpió Gasso, indignado. – ¿Quién cojones es usted? ¿Cómo se le ocurre llamar a estas horas?

– A las diez y media exactamente quiero verlo a usted delante del Gran Monasterio. No sé preocupe, yo le reconoceré. Ya sabrá más cuando nos veamos. Y sí no viene, aténgase a las consecuencias.

– ¡Espere! ¿Con qué derecho...?

El grito de Gasso resonó en la habitación, pero fue inútil, al otro lado de la línea ya no había nadie. ¿Quien sería aquel misterioso interlocutor? No conocía de nada aquella voz.

El sonido del radio-despertador le sacó de sus cavilaciones. El sueño le pesaba como una losa, pero ahora no tenía otro remedio que aprovechar el hecho de haberse despertado antes para adelantar trabajo. El montón de papeles que examinar, asuntos que resolver y archivos que clasificar. Demasiado trabajo que ahora se sumaba a la preocupación por aquella extraña llamada. Lo que en ese momento no sabía es que aquella llamada no era la única ni la más inquietante sorpresa que le depararía aquella mañana.

Casi como guiado por un extraño titiritero, se acercó a la ventana y apretó el dispositivo que convertía el cristal en aquella fina capa transparente que permitía que la fresca brisa matutina penetrase en la habitación pero lograba dejar al otro lado la densa nube de polución que amenazaba con dejar la superficie sin rastro de vida.

– La puerta del Gran Monasterio… – murmuró en un susurro casi inaudible, como rechazando todos los malos recuerdos que le inspiraban aquellas palabras. – Y tiene que ser justo ahora.


	2. 01: Primeros movimientos

Amanecía al fin sobre la verde colina que dominaba el oeste de la ciudad. Aquel vergel, el lugar favorito de residencia para las personas de clase media-alta, pues sólo ellos podían permitírselo, originaba un gran contraste entre la contaminada urbe y aquel paraíso natural, que parecía preservado de toda la inmundicia que inundaba el aire y las calles que se extendían al otro lado de la cúpula.

Aquel bucólico paraje, que parecía más bien sacado de uno de esos antiguos libros en los que nobles y valientes caballeros salvaban a hermosas y edulcoradas princesas de las fauces de un dragón, estaba sembrado de pequeñas casas y grandes mansiones en las que habitaba buena parte de la flor y nata de la sociedad capitalina. Allí, los que no habían caído aún en la decisión de mudarse a aquellas nuevas reservas especialmente dedicadas a los de su clase, seguían disfrutando, como si nada pasase a su alrededor, de todos los lujos que les permitía la sociedad de su tiempo. Sin problemas, sin preocupaciones.

Cruzar la barrera y penetrar en la cúpula era, al fin y al cabo, algo que muy pocos se podían permitir. Los habitantes del interior eran casi un grupo cerrado que, salvo unas pocas excepciones, no interactuaba casi con la gente del otro lado. Afortunadamente, decían, las nuevas tecnologías les habían ahorrado el mal trago de tener que salir de su paraíso y podían realizar sus negocios, dirigir sus empresas… controlar el país, sin tener que exponerse a la suciedad de todo lo que les rodeaba.

Pero, como digo, había entre ellos unas pocas excepciones, individuos especiales que, según sus vecinos, tenían el mal gusto de seguir conviviendo con el resto de la sociedad fuera de sus protecciones y sus seguridades. El Profesor Augustus Clermont, Catedrático de Historia del Mundo Post-Moderno aún a pesar de su corta edad, se encontraba entre esta serie de personas que no habían renunciado, que no se habían rendido.

Como todas las mañanas, aún en aquel período de vacaciones académicas, el despertador sonó cuando aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para que dieran las siete. "La historia cambia cada día", solía repetirse. "No hay que perder el tiempo.". Tras ducharse rápidamente, bajó a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno mientras el resto de sus familiares aún dormían. Seguramente, cuando ellos despertaran él ya habría adelantado varias horas de estudio.

Siguiendo, como todos los días, aquella rutina minuciosamente detallada, tomó su taza de café y bajó al sótano, donde se encontraba su gran biblioteca privada, su santuario, el refugio donde podía disfrutar de la verdadera paz. Las paredes de aquella gran sala estaban revestidas de grandes y bellamente labradas estanterías de madera, todo un lujo en sus tiempos, llenas de libros.

En el centro de la sala había una gran mesa de trabajo con su silla, y varias butacas situadas formando un círculo y en las que solía recibir visitas. Sobre la mesa, los volúmenes que había estado manejando en sus últimas investigaciones y las notas que había tomado a lo largo de sus estudios. Los papeles estaban dispersos sobre la superficie del escritorio, desordenados, como siempre.

Cogió el volumen que se encontraba en la parte superior de aquella pequeña montaña de libros y las notas y se dirigió a una de las butacas para comenzar sus lecturas matutinas antes de que todo se pusiera en funcionamiento, mientras aún durara aquel silencio.

Adoraba aquella sala. Adoraba aquel olor a libros viejos, a papel. Adoraba el silencio que la inundaba. Cuando entraba allí realmente se sentía afortunado de la vida que había heredado, aún a pesar de tener que vivir al margen de toda la sociedad, algo que detestaba. Pero él era el gran Augustus Clermont, el hijo, el nieto… el heredero de un gran clan de historiadores que durante siglos habían sido los mejores de su rama. Su lugar, aparentemente, era aquel.

Aquella realidad infundía en el joven catedrático un sentimiento interior de rebeldía que muchas veces había tenido que acallar. En su mundo, rebelarse contra los estereotipos y los estándares, no adecuarse a lo que se supone que uno debería hacer o a lo que otros esperan era un pecado mortal, merecedor del rechazo de todos, incluso de aquellos por los que, de algún modo, se rebelaba. Definitivamente, ser un traidor a la clase social, era casi tan grave como ser un traidor al estado.

Pero toda aquella guerra interna quedaba al margen cuando comenzaba a bajar aquella escalera de caracol que comunicaba con la biblioteca. Entrar allí cada mañana suponía para él lo mismo que suponía para sus vecinos atravesar la puerta que comunicaba el interior de la cúpula con la ciudad.

Siguiendo aquel minucioso ritual, apoyó la taza de café en la mesita auxiliar que había junto a la butaca y encendió la pipa, su humilde compañera de trabajo, antes de abrir el libro por donde lo había dejado. Sí, aquella sería una mañana más de estudio, de lectura, de placer.

Todas las mañanas devoraba durante horas páginas y páginas de aquellos tomos polvorientos que narraban los avatares de los hombres a través de los tiempos. Las leía con avidez aún cuando ya lo había hecho decenas de veces, centenas en algunos casos y casi un millar con aquel pequeño tomo que tenía en sus manos, que era casi como su Biblia y en el que, aún a pesar de su profundo conocimiento del texto – era capaz de citar páginas e incluso capítulos enteros de memoria –, siempre encontraba una novedad.

Sin embargo, apenas había comenzado a enfrascarse en su investigación sonó el teléfono. Incómodo por tener que detener su actividad y alarmado por la extrañeza de la hora (apenas pasaba un cuarto de hora de las siete de la mañana), el profesor se levantó y fue hacia el aparato.

– Dígame – respondió con voz firme.

– Augustus – le nombró la voz al otro lado de la línea. – Espero no molestar.

– Sabes que a estas horas siempre molestas, Marco – le regañó con benevolencia. – Y sabes también que recibir una llamada tuya nunca es un incordio, viejo amigo.

– Hoy recibí una llamada muy extraña. ¿Sabes algo?

– ¿Por qué iba a saberlo?

– Porque me han citado frente al Gran Monasterio y si tiene algo que ver con…

– Te prometo que yo no sé nada y pondría la mano en el fuego a que ninguno de nosotros está implicado.

– ¿Seguro?

– Seguro – insistió Augustus. – En cualquier caso haré un par de llamadas e intentaré averiguar algo.

– Está bien – suspiró Gasso al otro lado de la línea. – Te explicaré más tarde qué es lo que pasa. Si es que llego a entenderlo…

– Entendido.

Marco Gasso colgó el teléfono y siguió mirando por la ventana a las laberínticas calles del centro. La conversación con su viejo amigo y compañero de fatigas, no había hecho más que ponerle nervioso. Si no era una broma pesada de algún miembro acerca de su pasado, entonces tendría que estar alerta.

Había pasado más de una hora desde que aquella inesperada llamada le despertase y aún no había conseguido sacarse de la cabeza aquella voz aflautada que le había convocado a aquella misteriosa reunión. Daba vueltas por su apartamento sin parar, barajando todas las posibilidades y sobre ellas, había una que no le gustaba nada, pero que tenía todas las papeletas para ser la verdadera: le habían encontrado.

Aquello era lo peor que podía ocurrir en un momento como ése, en el que había conseguido retomar su vida donde la había dejado, pero sabía que también era algo que tenía que ocurrir. Tenía que mantener la calma. Estaba preparado. Si querían venir a por él, les estaría esperando.

– El Gran Monasterio…

Aún quedaba tiempo para la cita. Sería una espera demasiado larga que se veía imposible aguantar, así que decidió ir caminando hasta su destino. Ya cogería un taxi cuando tuviese que regresar. Cogió su vieja gabardina y encendió un cigarro antes de salir de aquel cuchitril que se había visto obligado a llamar hogar tras todo lo que le había pasado en los últimos dos años.

Cerró la puerta con llave y cubrió los escasos metros que le separaban del único ascensor que daba servicio a todo aquel gran edificio de apartamentos para solteros donde casi un millar de solitarios como él, algunos por gusto otros por los designios del destino, se hacinaban en poco menos de un centenar de pisos de alto.

Mientras el elevador descendía cansinamente desde el piso setenta y siete, donde se encontraba el pequeño estudio en el que vivía, Gasso fumaba nervioso, desafiando el cartel que lo prohibía en todo aquel edificio, y cavilaba acerca de lo que podía ocurrir aquel mediodía cuando se encontrara con los que le habían citado frente a tan nefasto lugar.

No podía dejar de pensar en aquel sitio. Todas las noches, sus grandes puertas metálicas se alzaban imponentemente en sus sueños recordándole todos sus errores pasados, todo el sufrimiento que, por más que se empeñaba en dejar atrás, seguía persiguiéndole incansablemente para que no se olvidase de aquel dolor.

Salió al fin del ascensor embobado en sus pensamientos, sin siquiera darse cuenta de los dos hombres que flanqueaban las puertas del aparato. Iba tan ensimismado, que los hombres le siguieron hasta el portal sin que él les descubriera pero, al fin, cuando fue a abrir la puerta de la calle, pudo ver su reflejo en el oscuro cristal que les separaba del pasadizo.

– Señor Gasso… – dijo uno de ellos.

– ¿Quién sois?

– Por favor, acompáñenos.

A la fuerza, le agarraron de los brazos y lo llevaron hasta el exterior. El gran túnel que circundaba la ciudad bullía de actividad. Miles de personas se apresuraban en llegar cuanto antes a su puesto de trabajo y, en el medio de aquel alboroto, aquellos dos extraños le llevaban, aún a pesar de sus esfuerzos por zafarse de la presa, en el más discreto e inquietante silencio hacia una de las salidas hacia el exterior.

Le colocaron una mascarilla que le tapaba la nariz y la boca para que pudiera cruzar sin problema el espacio que separaba aquel pequeño pasillo por el que abandonaban el atestado gran cinturón de la ciudad y el lujoso deslizador en el que, suponía, iban a obligarle a entrar.

A mitad de camino se había rendido a la evidencia: cualquier resistencia a sus captores era vana. Le superaban en fuerza y en corpulencia y, aunque una persona entrenada como él podía ser capaz de vencerlos en caso de que su adiestramiento no fuera el suficiente, suponía que ese no era el caso. Dócil como una oveja a la voz del pastor, se dejó conducir por aquellos dos gigantes hasta la puerta del vehículo.

Agachó la cabeza y se introdujo por la puerta. Una vez dentro, liberó sus vías respiratorias de la incómoda mascarilla y respiró hondamente por un par de segundos antes de recorrer con la mirada el lugar donde se encontraba.

Frente a él, en un cómodo asiento un hombre de cuidada barba blanca como la nieve le miraba por encima de una copa de licor que sostenía con su mano derecha. En aquella misma mano, un anillo dorado brillaba bajo la luz de aquella mañana estival haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos para no deslumbrarse. Una sonrisa mezquina se dibujaba en sus labios y en su mirada podía descubrir cierta pervertida diversión, como si aquel fuera uno de los días más felices de la vida.

Los dos hombres montaron en la pequeña cabina desde donde se controlaba el deslizador y pronto pudo escuchar el siseo de los motores encendiéndose justo antes de comenzar a desplazarse, suavemente, a escasos centímetros del suelo.

– ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó, cuando el aparato alcanzó una velocidad estable y dejó de temblar nervioso.

– No se preocupe – murmuró aquel hombre. – Somos amigos…

– ¿Amigos? – se rió entre dientes Gasso. – Yo no gasto de eso.

– ¿Por qué está a la defensiva, amigo?

– Deje esa palabra…

– Insisto – repitió lentamente su anfitrión. – Lo somos… Aunque dudo que me crea en este momento – aceptó, ante las reacciones Marco. – Su… ¿amigo? – se detuvo un momento intentando escrutar el rostro de su interlocutor. – Su amigo, el Profesor Clermont, nos ha dicho que ha sido citado en el Gran Monasterio esta mañana.

– ¿Augustus? – se sorprendió. – ¡¿Qué le habéis hecho?!

– Hemos hablado por teléfono – contestó con toda naturalidad. – Me contó su problema y he decidido venir a echarle una mano. Aunque…

Dio un largo sorbo a su copa antes de posarla sobre una mesita auxiliar y servir, en un vaso bajo, un poco de whisky y ofrecérselo a Marco.

– Supongo que aún no tiene idea de qué está pasando – le miró. – Le diré lo que yo sé, ¿le parece?

– Escupa – aceptó, cogiendo el vaso.

– Marco Gasso… Lider del Escuadrón de Inquisidores, un fuera de serie… pero durante las últimas guerras algo pasó, ¿verdad? – volvió a detenerse, como si esperara una respuesta. – Descubrió que no todo lo que hacía era por el bien, por… Dios y todas esas pamplinas que pregona la Orden. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

El silencio fue la única contestación, una contestación que, muy a su pesar, era afirmativa. Él era el Coronel Marco Gasso, el gran líder, el Gran Inquisidor, el hombre encargado de "perseguir el mal" y "hacer valer el bien". Una bonita misión si no fuera porque…

– No se preocupe. No le juzgaré – dijo el viejo, bebiendo de nuevo y llevándolo de nuevo a la tierra. – Se lo repito. Estoy de su lado. Mi nombre es Kraug, Alexander Kraug… y le prometo que tenemos más cosas en común de las que usted cree.


	3. 02: Frente a las puertas

Las puertas del Gran Monasterio se alzaban enormes, majestuosas, sobre el paraje urbano que las rodeaba. Una cúpula energética anti-polución, similar a la que protegía los barrios ricos de las inclemencias de un medio ambiente más que desquiciado, constituía a aquella construcción, la más antigua de la ciudad, en un gran oasis de pureza en el corazón de la capital; una pureza, se sonrió Gasso, que más bien debería hallarse en el interior de aquella magna fortaleza y no en su exterior.

El simple hecho de contemplar aquellos broncíneos portones tan bellamente labrados, en los que aparecían talladas escenas de las Escrituras, aparentemente inofensivas, dedicadas a exaltar las figuras de los grandes personajes de la Orden, causó ya en Marco una enorme turbación. Sólo aquella visión era ya suficiente para traer de nuevo a la superficie los demonios y los fantasmas que siempre le atormentaban y que tanto trabajo había invertido para tratar de hacerlos hundirse en lo más profundo y remoto de su alma.

Había sido una mañana de verano, como la que ahora lucía sobre su cabeza, aquella en la que, obnubilado por promesas de poder que ahora le parecían vanas e infantiles, había atravesado aquellas puertas con la intención de ingresar en la Orden, que aún, tras siglos de olvido y abandono, comenzaba a recobrar fuerzas al presentarse como la puerta a la esperanza dentro para una sociedad cada vez más desorientada, cada más sedienta de un cambio a todos los niveles, cada vez más propensa a la violencia.

Aquella mañana, hacía ya tantos años, todo le parecía brillar. El sol radiante de mediados de julio sonreía a toda la Creación sin que su visión pudiese ser estorbada o distorsionada por la espesa nube tóxica de polución que ahora cubría Promise City, que en aquel tiempo aún era llamada con un nombre ya olvidado. No existían las cúpulas y caminar sobre la superficie, respirar aire puro, aún no era un privilegio que pocos se podían permitir.

Pero desde entonces habían pasado veinte años y la situación era radicalmente distinta.

Pocos meses después de su admisión estalló la tan temida y, a la vez, tan esperada guerra, un gran conflicto global que terminó de destruir los ya frágiles y tambaleantes cimientos de una sociedad confusa y desorientada. Dolor, sufrimiento, desesperación, sangre, muerte… y, en medio de todo eso, surgió el Mesías o, mejor dicho, un Nuevo Mesías y su Orden reformada para salvarlo todo y devolver al hombre al lugar del que era propietario.

Pronto se ganaron a la mayor parte del pueblo y la congregación fue creciendo. Llevaban a todo el mundo el gran mensaje y ayudaban a todo aquel que lo necesitaba. Al menos así era en la teoría. Estaba erróneamente orgulloso, al igual que todos sus compañeros, de poder formar parte de aquel grupo de renovados apóstoles, enviados del "Dios-en-la-tierra" que había venido a salvarnos.

Y en medio de aquel éxtasis misionero, cuasi-salvífico, de celo ardiente como el fuego, guiados por aquella fe ciega, los medios para llevar a cabo aquella nueva evangelización dejaron de tener importancia. Lo importante era llevar las almas a la verdad que ellos habían establecido. Y así nació la Nueva Inquisición, de la que pronto Gasso se convirtió en un miembro destacado.

Desde entonces, todo perdió el sentido. Ni el mensaje ni los actos de caridad que se esforzaban en resaltar fueron capaces de sobreponerse a todo lo que vino después que, en una circunstancia normal, hubiera dado al traste con todo lo que suponía la Orden.

Pero por aquel entonces ya no importaba que obras y palabras no fueran en la misma dirección. Defendida por la Nueva Inquisición y por un ejército de fieles obedientes cuya capacidad de juicio crítico había sido anulada por la salva de consignas que se habían grabado a fuego en su mente y amparada por aquella primera apariencia de bondad y santidad, la Orden se hizo no sólo con el poder religioso y moral, sino también con el poder político. Así comenzó la Nueva Era. Así comenzó el mundo que ahora parecía desmoronarse.

Nerviosamente, Gasso encendió un cigarrillo y le dio una profunda calada, intentando calmarse, tratando de que aquellos demonios que tanto le atormentaban se esfumaran con el humo que emanaba de su tabaco, pero no lo conseguía. Pero aquellos recuerdos seguían insistiendo en perseguirle incansablemente.

Las imágenes de torturas, ejecuciones, operaciones secretas y no tan secretas… de todas las tropelías que se había visto obligado a cometer desfilaron una tras otra por su mente. Caras rotas por el dolor y el pánico, dispuestas a afirmar lo que fuese para acabar con aquel suplicio… Sí, había sido un agente más que eficiente para la Orden... y aquellos méritos le habían servido para alcanzar honores que ahora le parecían basura.

Trató nuevamente de calmarse y distraer su mente en las promesas que poco antes había contraído para con él Alexander Kraug, otro de esos hombres misteriosos que de cuando en cuando se cruzaban en su camino vital. Quería confiar en él, pero no quería ilusionarse. Había perdido la fe demasiadas veces ya. Había sido traicionado aún más.

Apuró el cigarrillo y lo tiró al suelo, apagándolo con el pie mientras volvía a colocarse la mascarilla que le protegería de la polución los metros que debía caminar al aire libre. Cruzó la puerta de seguridad que separaba la boca que comunicaba la gran avenida subterránea con el exterior y entonces pudo contemplar ya la fachada del gran edificio mientras avanzaba, enmascarado, hacia la zona limpia que hacía de portería. Allí se detuvo de nuevo, observando la gran escena que se alzaba frente a él.

Las puertas estaban flanqueadas por dos grandes columnas que separaban la gran calle central de dos más estrechas calles laterales. Decorándolas, las figuras de numerosos hombres, trepando por ellas hasta alcanzar la cima del conjunto: un gran rosetón que representaba la luz que mana de la magnificencia de Dios y que ocupaba toda la parte superior de la calle central por encima de las los portones.

En las calles laterales, las imágenes de los cuatro padres fundadores, exaltados cuales héroes de los tiempos remotos o casi como dioses menores, compartían protagonismo con representaciones de la historia de la congregación, desde su fundación hasta el momento del Nuevo Comienzo, es decir, de la toma del control total de la sociedad.

Gasso recordaba bien aquel momento. Lo había vivido casi en primera persona y, si las escenas estuvieran más detalladas, era más que probable que su rostro estuviera representado en más de uno de los grabados. Dio gracias porque no fuera así y levantó los ojos hacia lo más alto de todo el edificio.

Allí, coronando todo el conjunto, se encontraba el símbolo de la Orden. Una cruz en cuyo centro destacaba una plateada estrella de seis puntas. Inscrita en su interior, media luna azabache. En el extremo de cada una de las aspas de la cruz, las cuatro máximas, escritas en un idioma de los tiempos antiguos: "Fides", "Spes", "Pax", "Lex". Fe y Esperanza, Paz y Ley, los cuatros principios básicos que regían toda la vida de la Orden.

Una fe que suponía una obediencia ciega a todo cuanto procediera de las esferas más altas de la Orden, del Consejo de Ancianos que gobernaba a su antojo los destinos de buena parte de la humanidad. Una esperanza que servía de anestésico y que hacía supeditar todo a un supuesto bien mayor, máximo, que llegaría en la plenitud de los tiempos, un momento que cada vez parecía más lejano, pero cuya espera hacía que cualquier mal, cualquier sufrimiento se ordenara a su venida.

En cuanto a la Ley y a la Paz… Gasso podría decir muchas cosas referentes a aquello. Ambas eran el objeto de la Nueva Inquisición, vehículo y meta. Su cometido era alcanzar y mantener la Paz, que en su lenguaje se identificaba con un rígido e inalterable orden, mediante el ejercicio de la Ley, sin reparar en los medios necesarios para imponer aquella férrea estructura.

Curiosamente, una sociedad asustada como aquella no había dudado en ponerse al servicio de la Orden si aquello suponía olvidar los horrores del pasado, de la guerra que había acabado con gran parte de los habitantes del país, que había exterminado razas enteras, asolado ciudades, convertido paradisíacos vergeles en auténticos desiertos. Cualquier cosa valía si se trataba de no volver a eso.

En cualquier caso, la sociedad ajena a la Orden, e incluso los escalafones inferiores de la pirámide jerárquica, es decir, sacerdotes y catequistas, encargados de la propagación de la fe entre el común de los mortales, desconocían por completo los horrores presentes que se cometían "al servicio de un bien mayor": torturas, asesinatos, exterminios… Toda atrocidad imaginable seguro que era o había sido puesta en práctica por la Orden.

– Identificación – solicitó una voz limpia y delicada.

Un novicio, con su hábito blanco reluciente y una ingenua sonrisa, cortó el hilo de pensamiento de Marco. Él levantó la vista y pudo comprobar como la mirada de aquel joven aún no se había corrompido por nada. Todavía podía salvarse.

– Buenos días – insistió en un tono más amable aún el muchacho, que apenas debía llegar a la mayoría de edad, ante la falta de respuesta de Gasso. – ¿Podría enseñarme su identificación?

– Disculpa… – reaccionó, llevándose la mano al bolsillo. – Me están esperando.

– Lo comprobaré… – contestó sin perder la sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, él seguía observándole sin poder dejar de verse a sí mismo en aquel hábito blanco hacía unos cuantos años, cuando todo parecía brillar, una reluciente mañana de verano como aquella. Por un momento barajó la idea de advertirle lo que le podría acaecer, de abrirle los ojos… pero conocía perfectamente el sistema de adoctrinamiento hacía cualquier intento inútil.

– Marco Gasso… – murmuró meditabundo el novicio mientras recorría una lista de nombres que parecía casi interminable.

El joven dejó la lista sobre la mesa y tomó otra, repitiendo la operación. Poco después, con visible nerviosismo y consternación, cogió el teléfono y marcó nerviosamente un número. Intranquilo, Marco estiró el cuello y pudo alcanzar a ver qué era la última nómina que había consultado el guardián: la lista de los hombres en busca y captura.

Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y volvió con prisa hasta la boca de la avenida subterránea tapándose la cara con la mano, sin tiempo apenas para colocarse la mascarilla. Una vez estuviese a salvo de la polución que invadía todo el exterior de la gran ciudad, su carrera iba a ser imparable…

Pero una mano y un pañuelo empapado de algún tipo de droga anestésica se interpusieron en su camino.


	4. 03: Kidnapped

Pasaron varios meses bastante plácidos en la Sociedad de Almas

– Hoy recibí una llamada muy extraña. ¿Sabes algo?

– ¿Por qué iba a saberlo?

– Porque me han citado frente al Gran Monasterio y si tiene algo que ver con…

– Te prometo que yo no sé nada y pondría la mano en el fuego a que ninguno de nosotros está implicado.

– ¿Seguro?

– Seguro – insistió Augustus. – En cualquier caso haré un par de llamadas e intentaré averiguar algo.

– Está bien – suspiró Gasso al otro lado de la línea. – Te explicaré más tarde qué es lo que pasa. Si es que llego a entenderlo…

– Entendido.

Augustus colgó el teléfono en cuanto escuchó, al otro lado de la línea, que Marco había hecho lo mismo. Si alguien hubiera entrado en aquel momento en aquel santuario poblado de libros hubiera notado una extraña turbación nada usual en el ánimo del profesor, como si hubiera recibido la peor noticia de su vida.

Su pretendida tranquilidad, aquella misma que buscaba como refugio frente a una realidad que no terminaba de convencerle, acababa de presentarse aquella mañana como algo difícil o, quizás, imposible de alcanzar.

Meditabundo, visiblemente contrariado, se dejó caer, casi como si se hubiera desmayado., sobre la butaca, no sin antes haberse acercado al pequeño mueble con bebidas y haberse servido una copa de cognac que sustituiría por un día a las montañas de libros y anotaciones.

Con el primer sorbo, como si aquello hubiera sido el pistoletazo de salida de sus procesos mentales, comenzó a darle vueltas a lo que le había contado o, mejor dicho, insinuado Marco. ¿Es que acaso la Orden había comenzado a abrirse? ¿Querían llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo con él? ¿Estaban cambiando su modo de ser, de funcionar, que tan buen resultado había dado durante décadas?

Un cambio de política de aquella magnitud, entablar relaciones con un hombre, según su punto de vista, tan "peligroso" como Gasso, era algo inconcebible. La Orden no necesitaba ese tipo de movimientos. Nunca se habían movido por nobles preceptos y no se daba la situación para que necesitaran comenzar a hacerlo.

El cuestionamiento a la omnipotencia de la Orden se restringía únicamente a unos pocos, a las élites intelectuales o económicas, pero poco más allá iba. El adoctrinamiento severo al que estaba sometida la sociedad era inmensamente efectivo y hacía que no fuera menester llevar a cabo ningún tipo de lavado de imagen.

Algo no le cuadraba, por tanto, en aquel acontecimiento. Pero tampoco podía dudar de la palabra de su viejo amigo. Marco Gasso había sido su guía espiritual y un muy buen amigo cuando, en tiempos ya lejanos, ambos confiaban aún en la Orden. Ni siquiera había cuestionado o amenazado al joven profesor en los inicios de su disidencia, aún ostentando un cargo de tanta responsabilidad como el de Gran Inquisidor.

Y también había sucedido al contrario. Había sido Augustus quien había ejercido de cicerone en el camino que llevó a la apostasía de Gasso. Había sido su paño de lágrimas después de la profunda crisis interior que le había llevado a saltar de un tren en marcha que circulaba por una vía muerta, cargada de cadáveres.

Lo conocía muy bien. Casi demasiado, como si fuese su propio hermano mayor. Y, de entre ellos, el de entre el pequeño aunque creciente grupo de disidentes que formaban, nadie conocía mejor a la Orden que el que había dirigido su gran Ejército, que el Martillo de los Herejes, Marco Gasso.

¿A quién creer entonces? ¿A su intuición o a su amigo? No era capaz, no en aquel momento, de tomar una decisión acerca de aquello. Pero sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer. Se sentía empujado a ello.

Augustus se levantó y se acercó, con la copa en la mano, la mirada perdida y un paso muy lento, como si siempre le costase dar el siguiente paso, hacia la ventana. Desde allí, observó el paisaje que le rodeaba. En primer término, se encontraban las blancas y lujosas casas señoriales de aquellos que, como él, vivían casi al margen de una ciudad que, varios kilómetros más allá, se extendía sobre la pequeña planicie bajo una de una densa nube de polución que dejaba en penumbras lo que otrora había sido un conjunto luminoso.

Pero algo parecía inmune a aquella neblina. Impasible y majestuoso, sobre la colina sagrada que se alzaba en el corazón de la ciudad, se levantaba el gran monasterio, con sus pétreos muros desafiando a todo lo que le rodeaba. Y coronando todo el conjunto, el símbolo de la Orden, del que parecía emanar una misteriosa luz.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué decisión tomar? Su mente le urgía a pronunciarse, a tomar de una vez posición. Y siempre se le repetía la misma duda: ¿Confianza en los demás o la propia intuición? Un largo suspiro fue la única respuesta que logró encontrar mientras hacía girar insistente mente el licor en la copa que portaba.

Fijó casi sin querer sus ojos en el líquido y, con la misma involuntariedad, se perdió en su brillo broncíneo. Y fue allí, en las profundidades abismales de una pequeñísima copa, donde se le apareció la respuesta que buscaba para todas las preguntas que se había formulado desde la un tanto inoportuna llamada de Marco.

Movido por aquella revelación, dejó rápidamente la copa sobre el escritorio, derramando por el camino parte de su contenido, y se abalanzó, literalmente, sobre el teléfono, pulsando la tecla de una de las memorias. El teléfono sonaba y sonaba y nadie parecía hacerle caso, hasta que al fin la artificiosa voz de una oficinista contestó al otro lado.

– Empresas Kraug, buenos días – le saludó aquella voz nasal. – ¿En qué puedo atenderle?

– Con Alexander Kraug – indicó secamente el profesor.

– Lo siento – se disculpó la secretaria. – El Señor Kraug está reunido y no pue…

– Dígale que el Profesor Augustus Clermont desea hablar con él – insistió.

– Lo siento – repitió. – Ya le he dicho que…

– ¡Hágalo!

Aquel era su último recurso. Acudir a la ayuda del multimillonario, el hombre más pudiente de toda aquella pequeña organización de disidentes, había sido considerado siempre la última posibilidad. No era bueno que alguien con sus influencias se expusiera más de la cuenta.

Pero era mejor prevenir que curar. Aparte de lo buena o lo mala que fuese su intuición, Marco Gasso iba a exponerse a entrar en contacto con la Orden. Aquello era demasiado peligroso, seguramente no sería capaz de aguantar un interrogatorio de sus antiguos compañeros, y había que hacer lo posible por evitar cualquier tipo de exposición

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la línea sonaba una musiquita metálica que indicaba que estaban consultando la posibilidad de que Kraug se pusiera al teléfono. Tenía que esperar pacientemente, cualquier paso en falso podría acabar con todo aquello por lo que estaban luchando. Prudencia y discreción. Esas habían sido siempre sus máximas.

– Kraug.

– ¿Es segura?

– Ellos creen que no – rió el empresario. – Pero sí, es segura.

– No te… – comenzó a replicar el profesor. – Bueno, da igual. Tenemos problemas.

– ¿Problemas?

Augustus le explicó a su interlocutor todo lo que había surgido por la mañana. Casi podría decirse que ansioso por "entrar en combate", el multimillonario se ofreció a ayudar y decidió que llevaría por completo toda la responsabilidad de lo que fuera a pasar desde aquel momento, algo que llenó de tranquilidad al profesor.

No era común que Kraug decidiera hacerse cargo de lo que podía entenderse como una acción directa de disidencia. Era más importante, para él en particular y para toda la organización (si es que se podían llamar así) que el empresario permaneciera en la sombra, ajeno a todo lo que podía pasar.

Más tranquilo, aunque sin dejar de estar preocupado e inquietado por la situación, retomó el sitio en su butaca y pretendió empezar a leer uno de sus libros, pero su cabeza se iba insistentemente a la imagen de su amigo y otrora maestro y a lo que le podía ocurrir.

Pasaron así veinte minutos, hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta. Su mujer y sus niños seguramente aún dormirían, así que se levantó a abrir. Intrigado, pues no tenía relación, al menos no una fluida, con el resto del exclusivo vecindario y conocedor de que aquella clase de gente no solía presentarse tan de improviso y sin avisar, subió los escalones que conectaban su biblioteca-santuario con la parte principal de la casa y se acercó a la puerta.

Sonó el despertador y Celine, la mujer de Augustus, se despertó sin extrañar la ausencia de su marido al otro lado de la cama. Se vistió con una bata de seda que se acomodaba perfectamente a su esbelta figura y despertó a sus dos hijos, Godwyn, de diez años, y la pequeña Claire, de seis.

Mientras ellos se desperezaban, Celine bajó a darle los buenos días a su esposo y preparar el desayuno para los niños. Iba embebida en sus pensamientos, la organización de la casa, las vacaciones… una serie de cuestiones de las que ella se hacía cargo en previsión de la escasa ayuda que su marido le brindaba en ellas, no por su falta de disponibilidad o por un mal entendido concepto del matrimonio, sino por la dedicación de Augustus a su trabajo.

Era consciente de que, para su marido, no bastaba con ser excelente. Además, así ella invertía la gran cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía, trabajando desde casa como la mayor parte de sus vecinos y compaginándolo con la educación de los pequeños. Poco sabía ella de las actitudes revolucionarias del hombre que, seguramente, estaría enfrascado en la lectura de alguno de aquellos enormes tomos que custodiaban fielmente las estanterías de madera de castaño.

Decidió bajar a saludarle con un vaso de zumo de naranja, un lujo en aquellos tiempos, pero que a su marido le encantaba. Exprimía una naranja tras otra, medio somnolienta aún cuando, sin saber bien cómo, notó cierta corriente y una claridad mayor de la esperada a estas horas. Medio alarmada, medio curiosa, miró hacia la puerta. Estaba abierta y había una nota en el suelo.

Se acercó amedrentada a la puerta, sin saber bien qué hacer. Caminaba lentamente, como si esperase que algo pasara en aquel preciso instante, que alguien saliera de detrás de algún sitio y la asaltara… o le dijera que sólo era una broma. Llamó a Augustus a gritos y la falta de respuesta le inquietó aún más.

La nota decía: "No se moleste en llamar a la Policía. No servirá de nada".


End file.
